


A Late Night with the Cardinal

by MalctheTucker



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalctheTucker/pseuds/MalctheTucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armand and Milady get it on with their clothes mostly on. One shot. warning: there be sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Late Night with the Cardinal

The Cardinal could be described as many different things, this he knew well, but there was only one particular word that could describe him currently and that was hard. Rock hard, to be precise. Though this wasn’t necessarily true of his entire being, but more so his throbbing member that kept brushing against his trousers and distracting him from whatever it was that Milady was saying.

He gazed at her from across the office, seated at his desk as she rambled on about something or another. She often came around at night to discuss all sorts of matters with him. He knew that nothing she ever said was particularly interesting to him though. He kept her around solely so he could have something nice to look at. And she was definitely worth looking at, from the curves of her body to the way her corset exposed quite a bit of her cleavage. It was sometimes too much for a man who was supposed to be solely devoted to the God above. 

The Cardinal groaned as his cock pushed against the his trousers yet again. He really couldn’t take this anymore. For far too long he had just sat by and let this gorgeous woman prance all over his life, teasing him with her temptress ways. He needed to fuck her.

Armand rose from his seat and advanced towards Milady, who was staring out the window and unaware or uncaring of what the Cardinal was up to. Suddenly, she felt herself being forcibly turned around to face him though, and she let out a slight gasp. He looked into her eyes, almost panting, and forced her up against the wall, shoving his slick tongue practically down her throat. She responded by returning the kiss and gripping the back of his head, crunching his zucchetto.

She pulled back momentarily and laughed, “Armand, if we’re going to do this, can we get rid of your ridiculous little hat?”

The Cardinal reached behind his head and yanked the zucchetto off of his head and tossed it behind them. He knew he might regret tossing a somewhat important holy object onto his office floor later but he was most definitely caught up in this moment. 

He stared into her eyes, passion burning, and once again plunged his tongue into her mouth. He was rough, making sure to squeeze her, almost to the point of pain, as he snogged her. She responded by grasping at his silver tousled hair, almost tugging at it. He pulled away from her mouth and began to work his way down her neck, nipping at her pulse point and breathing heavily, his mind and body filled with lust. Milady gasped out clutching the wall behind her as he continued to bite at her, his coarse beard scratching against her bare skin. She found the Cardinal dashing for his age but never quite expected that he’d make her core tingle with anticipation like this. 

She pushed him off of her and decided to give him a taste of his own medicine by going at his neck. She softly bit at his pulse point, causing him to let out a groan of pleasure. She reached up and loosened his collar, attempting to expose more of his neck - this guy certainly had a thing for wearing layers upon layers of clothing. She was able to reach the base of his neck and bit down hard on his shoulder and sucked, causing him to gasp out and ram his body into hers, pinning her completely. She could feel his pulsating erection against her stomach as he once again forced his tongue into her mouth. 

Responding to this, she reached her hand down to into the front of his trousers and found his cock, grasping it and giving it a stroke. She could already feel the pre-cum dripping from his head and noticed that his balls were tensed as he let out another groan.

“My dear,” he gasped, “I’m not going to last much longer. I need to get inside of you.”

“Oh is that so?” Milady smiled devilishly.

She moved away from the panting Cardinal, acting as if she was leading his to his desk chair but then she quickly pinned him to the wall. Armand watched her as she lowered to her knees. She smiled up at him, evil in her eyes, as she pulled his cock out and slid it into her mouth. 

“Oh…oh fuck,” Armand gasped throwing his head back and clawing the wall as she sucked him. 

He instinctively bucked his hips as her tongue made little circles around his head and as she moved her mouth up and down his length. He was trying to do everything he could not to explode in her mouth right now- he was so goddamn close. But he needed to get his dick in her. He knew he needed to fuck her now or he was going to go mad. 

Gasping, he shoved her off and suppressed his dire need to ejaculate. As much as it pained him, he knew it would be worth it.

“You…” he panted, “You…chair…now.”

Milady smiled at him, “And what if I say no?” she teased.

“But you’re not going to,” the Cardinal smiled, “now unless you’d like me to take you on the floor, I suggest we move to the chair.”

Milady obliged, taking him by his soft hand and leading him to the desk, “Now if we’re really going to do this, we’re going to do it right,” she said, “You’re not going to sit in your chair with me on top of you”

She carelessly swiped a pile of papers from the desk and onto the floor. She then hiked her skirt up and scooted onto the table, looked at him, total seduction in her eyes, “Take me on your papal desk, your Eminence.”

Armand stood in awe, cock in hand. This was going to last five minutes or less, the way this was going. He couldn’t believe how incredibly horny he was and almost wondered if he’d get it in without cumming all over her. 

However he leaned in again, this time snogging her a bit more gently and tracing his hand up her thigh, sticking two of his long fingers into her opening. He felt around her as she moaned and gripped his hair. He pulled back from her lips and pushed her back onto the table. This was happening now.

Milady spread her legs and the Cardinal plunged his length into her, causing her to cry out. He steadied himself by gripping onto her hips and began rocking against her rhythmically. He panted hard as she gasped with pleasure, his cock hitting all of her pleasure points. She gripped the edges of the table and threw her head back, swearing under her breath. For a church man, he was certainly pretty amazing at what he was doing. She wondered what he may have done during his younger years in the military and from what was currently going on, she had a pretty good idea. 

The Cardinal thrust deeper and deeper into her, as the table creaked and rattled against the floor. He was gasping expletives, things he would never let the public hear him say, but god dammit, this was too good. He had gone far too long without life’s simple pleasures.

He felt his balls tensing hard against him and he knew he was seconds away from losing it completely. With one last hard thrust of his hips, he exploded into her and Milady let out a scream of pleasure, as she squeezed around his still hard cock. 

Gasping for breath, Armand pulled out of her, his member slick with both of their juices. He gripped the table and then collapsed into his chair, throwing his head back and panting hard.

Milady pulled herself off the table and readjusted her clothes. She just had sex with the most powerful man in France and her head was spinning. She moved to sit on his lap when he picked up his head and cocked an eyebrow at her.

“And what do you think you’re doing, my dear?” he asked, sitting up and tucking his now flaccid cock back into his trousers.

“Well, I just thought…” Milady started.

“I have work to do,” Armand replied, waving her away, “But thank you. Truly.”

Milady huffed and began to walk away.

“Milady,” the Cardinal called to her, his voice raspy.

She turned to him.

“Pick my papers off the floor before you leave,” he smirked at her, “and my- what did you call it?- my ridiculous little hat?”

Milady smirked right back at him, “You’re on your own with that, dear Cardinal.” 

And with that, she left him to his own devices as she exited his office.


End file.
